How Obsessed Are You?
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: Just how obsessed do you think you are with POTC? Take this quiz and find out!


Just a little something I came up with in the shower…Honestly, the stories behind were I get my ideas are quite interesting.

I have lots more oneshots floating around for POTC right now; but I'm not sure if you can call this one a story. I also have a self-insert thing called "Stays in the Caribbean" (For those of you that have read it, I rewrote chapter three.) and another one called "Bootstraps Boy." I have slight writer's block for Bootstraps' Boy, so ideas are more than welcome and greatly appreciated.

I really do have quite a few oneshots, though. I thought about combining them into one big oneshot series thing, but I'm not going to. Because, I'll click on a oneshot and read it, but I probably won't click on a whole bunch if oneshots. So, yeah.

I hope you enjoy this little quiz I made up.

Get your pens and papers ready! Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Answer the following yes if the statement's true and no if it's not._

**You've watch _Pirates I _more times than you can count on one hand. **

Yes…or…No

**You've seen _Pirates II _more than once.**

Yes…or…No

**You already know when _Pirates II _is coming out on DVD. (Or at least you _think_ you know).**

Yes…or…No

**You own _Pirates I _on DVD.**

Yes…or…No

**You call Orlando Bloom Will Turner more often than you use his real name.**

Yes…or…No

**You call Johnny Depp Captain Jack Sparrow more often than you call him Johnny.**

Yes…or…No

**You hate it when people forget the 'Captain' in Captain Jack Sparrow's name almost as much as Jack himself does.**

Yes…or…No

**How many _Pirates II_ posters do you have? (They don't have to be hanging up, as long as you have them. Oh, and I think there are five different ones.)**

3-5(Yes)…or…0-2(No)

**You can quote everything (funny) Jack has ever said.**

Yes…or…No

**You have at least two _Pirates II_ notebooks or folders.**

Yes…or…No

_Even if you've never done the following before, answer yes if you would do it._

**While reading a book that has absolutely nothing to do with pirates, you see the word 'savvy' and laugh out loud because it reminds you of Jack.**

Yes…or…No

**You would order some crazy, fruity drink that you've never heard of before, just because it comes with a small, plastic sword. **

Yes…or…No

**You would try a hot sauce that you've never had before, just because it has the word 'Caribbean' in the title.**

Yes…or…No

_Answer the following yes if the statement's true and no if it's not._

**You've already started counting the days until _Pirates III _comes out.**

Yes…or…No

**You're in love with rum, even without having ever tried it.**

Yes…or…No

**You have more than one fanfiction out for _Pirates_ and/or you spend all your free time looking at ones others have typed.**

Yes…or…No

**If you tried, you could probably quote all of _Pirates I_.**

Yes…or…No

**If you felt like it, you could probably quote all of _Pirates II._**

Yes…or…No

_Do you have:_

**Jack's ring?**

Yes…or…No

**Davy Jones's key?**

Yes…or…No

**The gold medallion?**

Yes…or…No

**A Jack Sparrow and/or _Pirates_ bracelet?**

Yes…or…No

**A Jolly Roger (skull and cross bones)?**

Yes…or…No

**Torn cloth around your wrist because it's piratey?**

Yes…or…No

**Jack's bandana?**

Yes…or…No

**Only the most "dedicated" fans now this, but there are _Pirates of the Caribbean_ pins. Do you have any?**

Yes…or…No

**Do your friends (or anyone else) call you any of the following:**

**Sparrow's Lady/Girl/Lass/Etc.**

**Turner's Lady/Girl/Lass/Etc.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Captain Insert name here **

Pirate 

**Or any other name that might have to do with _POTC_?**

Yes…or…No

**Do you say 'aye' more than you say 'yes'?**

Yes…or…No

**You love saying "I'm disinclined to aqueous to your request" rather than just 'no'.**

Yes…or…No

**You know most of the word to _A Pirate's Life for Me_ and it's one of your favorite songs. (If you have it on your _Ipod/MP3_, you can answer yes.)**

Yes…or…No

**You own _Pirates _merchandise (clothes).**

Yes…or…No

You own a _Pirates of the Caribbean _book cover.

Yes…or…No

**Your friend –who may have never seen the movie (if they have, it's only been once and they're not obsessed.)- can tell someone _tons_ about the movie, just from having listened to you talk about it. (It means you talk about it a lot.)**

Yes…or…No

**34. Do you own any _Pirate _merchandise that I may have forgotten to mention? (Ex. -Jack's compass, Jack' hat, Will/Jack's sword/dagger, Will's necklace, etc.)**

Yes…or…No

**You love calling people eunuchs, then laughing your head off because they don't know what it means.**

Yes…or…No

**You change common sayings (Ex.- OMG! Or What the heck?) around so they relate to _POTC _and it's characters. (Ex.- OMG! OMO! (Oh My Orlando!) or What the heck? What the Jack?)**

_Now, count your up your yes's and no's and see how many you have of each. The code's below._

ALL No's – GO AWAY: You're a REDCOAT. You aren't familiar with _Pirates_ at all. Chances are, you've never seen the movie and probably don't want to. You don't give a hoot about _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and therefore don't belong here. Go away, now. –100 obsessed. 

1-5 Yes's – NOWHERE NEAR: You're a PORT ROYAL CITZEN. You've seen the movie, once, maybe twice; and happen to think it's a very good movie. Maybe not on your favorites list, but you wouldn't mind watching it again. Nowhere near obsessed though. Nowhere near it. O obsessed.

6-10 Yes's – EVERY NOW AND AGAIN: You're a COMMONDORE. Perhaps _Pirates_ is on your favorites list, and you enjoyed the movie a lot. You talked about the movie for awhile with your friends, laughing at the jokes and all that. But after while, you forgot about _Pirates, _only mentioning it every now and again.15obsessed.

11-15 Yes's – NEXT TO NOTHING: You're a SLACK-JAWED IDIOT when it comes to _Pirates_. You know very little about the movie, except for the obvious things explained to you. You haven't seen the movie enough to pick up on the tiny details. You thought it was a great movie, but don't really care about owning merchandise. Perhaps the jokes in the movie will always remain inside jokes with you and your friends, but other than that, _Pirates _means next to nothing to you. 25obsessed.

16-20 Yes's- BALANCING ACT: You're a SEADOG. You'll admit to watching the movie more times than the normal person, and you can even put together some little details not many notice about the movie. You'll admit to owning a notebook or poster or some other merchandise as well. Your life doesn't revolve around pirates, nor do you call yourself obsessed. It just happens to be your all-time favorite movie. Usually, you can balance _Pirates _into your life without it showing up in every little thing you do. GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN. 50 obsessed.

21-25 Yes's- NOT THE BEST: You're a CREW MEMBER. You're stuck on the obsessive side, though you wouldn't go as far as to call yourself obsessed. You own quite a bit of _Pirates_ merchandise, more than the usual movie-lover. But there is much that you don't have, and you don't mind not being the best. 75 obsessed.

26-30 Yes's- HOPELESSLY HOOKED: You're a PIRATE LOVER. You've always been fascinated by _Pirates. _You have a lot to learn to make it to the top, but not many people can go back once they've reached this stage. You're obsessed, but you can hold your tongue; and aren't talking about it 24/7. But you're hopelessly hooked and your obsession is guaranteed to grow. 85 obsessed.

31-35 Yes's- PIRATE'S IN YOUR BLOOD: You're a PIRATE'S KID. There's no turning back for you. Maybe you haven't been hooked long enough to make it all the way to A PIRATE'S LIFE, but you can get there with ease. And there's no going back; the only way you can go is up. You know all there is to know about _Pirates, _save for maybe one or two things. And you own almost everything that has the name _Pirates_ on it. Almost everything. Only a few details about the movie separate you from the top. But Pirate's in your blood, and you can make it to the top someday. 95 obsessed.

ALL Yes's- A PIRATE'S LIFE: You're a SWASHBUCKELING PIRATE CAPTAIN. It's all about _Pirates_ for you; pirates this, pirates that. You live it, you breathe it, you _are_ it. And, you happen to enjoy it. You're proud that you know all you know about _Pirates_ and are constantly talking about it. Within the first few minutes of meeting you, one would know just how much you love this movie. You make it your mission to own and know everything there is about _Pirates. _And you've succeeded. Be proud of your knowledge, and have a happy Pirate life. 100 obsessed.

_Now, just for fun, convert your position to a character._

REDCOAT -----------MURTOGG or MULLROY

PORT ROYAL CITZEN---------ESTRELLA

COMMONDORE-------COMMONDORE JAMES NORRINGTON

SLACK-JAWED IDIOT-----------------GIBBS

SEADOG-----------PINTEL or RAGETTI

CREW MEMBER--------BARBOSA

PIRATE LOVER--------ELIZABETH SWANN

PIRATE'S KID----------WILL TURNER

SWASHBUCKELING PIRATE CAPTAIN-----------CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm WILL TURNER, if anyone cares. I did the quiz myself and only said "no" to four. So, yeah. After Christmas though, when I have more POTC stuff, I can answer yes to them ALL. MWAHAHAHA! I WILL BE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! MWAHAHAHA!

Anyway, I hope this quiz was accurate. And I hope you enjoyed it!

Now…Review and tell me who you were! And tell me how you liked it! (or, maybe how you didn't!)


End file.
